


Blackout

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Sam Talks Dirty, Sex, Smut, Summer, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you get bored during a blackout, Sam helps you pass time.





	Blackout

You moved your hand to your hair, tying your ponytail a bit higher than you had half an hour before.

The bunker was hot. For some reason, the cooling system wasn’t fully working and you were already sweating.

It was nighttime, and you couldn’t even imagine how it would be during the day.

“Dammit.” You closed your book.

“What?” Sam questioned.

“It’s too hot.” You leant back on your chair, whining.

He looked at you but before he could say anything, the lights went off.

“Oh no.” You looked around. “No, no, no, no!”

You heard a chuckle and looked at where Sam was supposed to be.

“You gotta be kidding me.” You whined.

You absolutely hated summer. It always brought out your worst mood and you couldn’t bare the overheated weather.

“It’s not that bad.”

The place was completely dark. You couldn’t see an inch in front of you at all.

“I’m gonna see what Dean can do.” He stood up. Sam wasn’t good with the electric part, and Dean was the one dealing with it when it happened.

You walked to your room and lied down on the floor, and it took you exactly half an hour to start whining.

“Sam…” You called from where you lied.

“Yeah?”

“Where is Dean?”

You heard him walking closer to your room, and saw how he was holding a couple of candles.

“Here.” He handed you one with a holder. “He is trying to fix the problem.”

You sighed, and he finally noticed how little clothes you had on your body. Before he came in, you had undressed to a thin tank top and boy shorts, completely naked underneath. Your boyfriend didn’t fail on see that.

“Y/N…” He muttered.

“I’m hot, Sam.” You whispered, looking at him and licking your lips over the vision in front of you. Shirtless and wearing low-waist jeans, Sam was a walking temptation.  

“Oh, are you?” He ran his eyes through your body and you nodded.

Your boyfriend smirked and leant down, taking your lips on his and wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you up to him.

“Let me get you rid of this.” He whispered, pulling your tank top up. “And _this._ ” He touched your shorts.

When you were completely undressed, he moved his hand to your nipple and pinched it softly.

“So beautiful.” Sam muttered.

You stood on your tiptoes and kissed him again, pulling him to the bed above you, and Sam squeezed your ass in his rough hands.

“My dirty girl can’t spend a day without being fucked, can she?” He kissed the way from your lips to your earlobe, biting it roughly.

“Sam…” You whined, feeling him pressed his cock against your thigh. “Take off your pants.”

Your boyfriend smirked, standing up and taking his jeans off along with his boxer briefs, exposing his half-hard erection to your eyes, illuminated just by the light of the two candles that now were on your nightstand, and you licked your lips. Sam’s cock was beautiful, long and thick with very sensitive veins, and he knew very well how to use it. Even in the low light, you could see it inflating.

He kissed you again, this time quickly moving his lips to your breasts and kissing your lips, taking one in his mouth and roughly biting your nipple, making you moan softly.

He worked on your bud until it was hard and wet, and did the same with your opposite breast, moving his lips to your stomach and licking every curve.

“Dammit, Sam.” You took a handful of his hair. “Stop teasing.”

He chuckled and you moaned in frustration when his tongue found your belly button.

“Ask me nicely.” He whispered.

You closed your eyes, laying your head back on your pillow. “Please, Sam.”

“Please what?”

“Please eat my pussy.”

Your boyfriend smiled against your skin and pulled you until your legs were on his shoulders.

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” He whispered.

Seconds later, his tongue met your wet folds and you jumped in surprise, making him chuckle.

Sam’s tongue moved in zigzag on your folds before he licked a long line from your entrance to your clit.

“Fuck.” You squirmed.

In response, he teased your entrance with his tip, rubbing his nose against your swollen bud and making you moan.

“So delicious.” He muttered. “All wet just for me.”

You pulled his head up, and Sam raised his eyes to look at you – or at least try.

You couldn’t wait.

“Sam… Just fuck me.” You pleaded. “Please.”

Your boyfriend hesitated but climbed his way up your body until he was kissing you again. You were already wet enough for him, and you could feel his cock already fully hard rubbing against your folds.

Looking inside his eyes under the weak lights, you moved your hand down and took his shaft in your hand, stroking it slowly and seeing how his eyes closed in response, the pleasure running his body.

Still staring at him, you moved his cock to your cunt, rubbing his head on your clit and making you both moan in response before lining him with your entrance. Sam penetrated you slowly, helping you adjust to his size as his dick rubbed against every single sweet spot inside you.

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” He cursed. “Such a dirty girl, all hot and horny for me.”

You let out a gasp when he first moved, his first thrust making you jump and grip his shoulders.

“Love this pussy.” He put his face in the space of your neck. “Always so tight even though I fuck it every night. Always so receptive and hungry for my cock.”

“Sam.” You moved your hands to his back, marking his skin and making him hiss. “So good.”

He quickly found a rhythm, and the sounds of your moans filled the room along with the sound of skin against skin. Sweat emanated from both of you, but you didn’t give a fuck. Every time he moved and his cock hit your deepest spot, his pubic bone rubbed against your clit, and you were soon close to edge from all the stimulation.

Shaking, you moved your hand to his, indicating you only needed a bit more of direct contact to cross the line, and Sam quickly understood, moving his thumb to your throbbing button.  

“Fuck.” You gripped his shoulders. “Sam.”

“You gonna cum for me?” He whispered in your ear. “Gonna squeeze my cock inside you, huh?”

“Yes.” You cried out. “Gonna cum, Sam.”

He didn’t change his motion, and you soon felt as the knot inside your stomach broke and your orgasm hit your body, moaning out loud before Sam kissed you, drinking your sounds as you felt him released himself inside you.

You two stood there, panting and with your eyes closed.

He kissed your cheeks and neck softly in affection as he pulled out, and smiled when you fell asleep under his body seconds later. He looked up in surprise when the lights – and the refrigerating system – came back, and took the opportunity to blow off the candles and close your door before Dean could see anything, cleaning his semen from your thighs and pulling a blanket to cover both of you before laying down on your side.

He couldn’t help a grin when – at the feeling of his arm around you – you opened a soft smile.

“Good night, babe.” He whispered, kissing you temple.

It didn’t take much time for him to fall asleep too.


End file.
